Rain Man
Rain Man is an Eminem song which appeared on his fifth album Encore. Lyrics (Em) Yeah (Definitely, definitely, definitely, definitely, definitely K-mart) Yeah, yeah (Dr. Dre): You find me offensive? I find you offensive For finding me offensive Hence if I should draw a line on any fences If so to what extense if Any, should I go? 'Cause it's getting expensive Being on the other side of the courtroom on the defensive They say that I cause extensive Psychological nerve damage to the brain when I go to lengths this, Far at other people's expenses I say your all just too god damn sensitive It's censorship And it's down right blasphemous Listen to shit now cause I won't stand for this And Chirs-stiff-pher Reeves won't sit for this neither And let's clear this up too I ain't got no beef with him either He used to be like a hero to me I even believe I, had one of those 25 cent stickers on my re--frigerator Right next to Darth Vader And Darth must have put a hex on him for later I feel like it's my fault cause of the way that I stuck him up in between him and Lex Luther I killed Superman, I killed Super--man And how ironic, that I'd be the bad guy Kryptonite: The Green Chronic Chorus: Cause I ain't got no legs! Or no brain, nice to meet you Hi, my name is... I forgot my name! My name was not to become what I became with this level of fame My soul is possessed by this devil my new name is.... Rain Man Now in the Bible it says Thou shalt not watch two lesbians in bed, Have homosexual sex Unless of course you were given the consent to join in Then of course, it's intercourse And it's bi-sexual sex Which isn't as bad, as long as you show some remorse for your actions Either before, during or after performing the act of that which Is normally referred to have such, more commonly known phrases That are more used by today's kids In a more derogatory way but Who's to say, what's fair to say, and what not to say? Let's ask Dr. Dre Dr. Dre? (What up?) I gotta question if I may? (Yeah) Is it gay to play Putt-Putt golf with a friend (Yeah) And watch his butt-butt when he tees off? (Yeah) But, but! I ain't done yet In football the quarterback yells out hutt-hutt While he reaches in another grown man's ass Grabs on his nuts but just what if It was never meant it was just an accident But he tripped, fell, slipped and his penis went in His teeny tiny little round hiney but he didn't mean it But his little weenie flinched just a little bit And I don't mean to go in into any more details but What if he pictured it as a females butt? Is that gay? I just need to clear things up Till then I'll just walk around with a manly strut because... Chorus You find me offensive, I find you offensive Shit, this is the same verse I just did this When am I gonna come to my good senses? Probably the day Bush comes to my defenses My spider senses telling me Spiderman is nearby And my plan is to get him next And open up a whip ass canister God damn it Dre where is the god damn beat? (Yeah) Anyway, anyway I don't know how else to put it This is the only thing that I'm good at I am the bad guy, Kryptonite: The Green Chronic Demonic, yep yep, don't worry I'm on it I got it, high five Nick Lachey Stuck a pen in Jessica's head and walked away And she blew around the room like a balloon-a Grabbed the last can of chicken tuna Out the trash can and zoom-a Headed straight back to the Neverland Ranch With a peanut butter, jelly, chicken, tuna sandwich And I don't gotta make no god damn sense I just did a whole song and I didn't say shit Chorus Cause IIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAAA AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH Yo, Rain Man Definitely, definitely Dr. Dre super dope beat maker two thousand and Two thousand four hundred and eighty seven million Nine hundred and n seventy three thousand four hundred and sixty three And seventy (Yeah) Video Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s